


Marry Me?

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my overwatch imagines blog. Genji proposes to his love. I really couldn't think of anything else to say here.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        Genji was in shambles. He’d been planning this for weeks, but he was worried it would all go to hell in the blink of an eye. There was no turning back once this question was asked. Would you even want to be his? The spouse of a cyborg? His mind kept whirling around and around in chaotic spirals like a roller-coaster and he wanted off. He needed to calm himself or he’d ruin everything.

        Genji pressed on the ring case in his pocket and looked at you in the dimming light. He thought of how he prayed your face would light up the way it always did when he surprised you with flowers, how he hoped you would give him that heart-warming smile that stole his breath away, how he wished for you to say yes, how he wanted to make you happy for the rest of your life. Pulling in a deep breath, he readied himself.

        The two of you stood on the shore of a deserted beach. Genji had driven the two of you here after dinner. You had been so excited not having been to the beach in ages. The sun was barely visible on the horizon, but the light was enough that you could see that Genji had leaned down on one knee. He took your hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He couldn’t be…

        “I can’t express how much these last few years have meant to me. I didn’t think I could love or be loved ever again… but you came into my life, you shook up my whole existence and brought me the happiness I’ve always craved…” He paused and reached in his pocket to pull out a small box. He opened it and held it out to you. The ring catching the last rays of sunlight. “Y/N… Will you marry me?”

        Your heart soared as tears cascaded down your face. You were speechless. Genji was your light, your love. You wanted this more than words could ever explain. The thought of eternity with your best friend, the person who knew you the best, understood you the most. It was everything you ever wanted and more. You nodded furiously, smiling through the tears and watched as the most breath-taking smile slid onto Genji’s face. He took the ring from the box and slid it delicately onto your finger before standing and pulling you into an embrace. He pressed his lips to your ear as he whispered to you.

        “I love you.”


End file.
